


Ninjago: Twist In Fate: Kai's Journey (Rewrite)

by Zingzang14



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zingzang14/pseuds/Zingzang14
Summary: The Final Battle with the Overlord doesn't quite go as planned and the Golden Ninja falls. Now, with the help of Sensei Wu, Misako and Dr. Julien, Kai must pick up the pieces of the broken world around him, free his friends and restore balance.
Kudos: 8





	Ninjago: Twist In Fate: Kai's Journey (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a rewrite of "A Twist In Fate: Kai's Journey". Things will play out similarly but there will be changes along the way. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it

Author's Note: This is a rewrite of "A Twist In Fate: Kai's Journey". Things will play out similarly but there will be changes along the way. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it

Looking back, I thought that Lloyd nearly breaking his ankle before a big battle, the Overlord crossing into our world, my sister and best friends turning evil would have been the worst part of that day. Heh, well boy was I wrong. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. We'd get Lloyd to the top of the tower, he'd do some Green Ninja stuff, defeat the Overlord and everything would go back to normal. After all, we'd been training for this for a while. I guess we weren't as prepared as we thought.

The day of the battle...

I heard a mechanical sound behind me and quickly turned, noticing Nya climbing up the stairs on some sort of machine. There was barely any time for me to pull out my sword to deflect as she started shooting dark matter at us. Looking at Lloyd next to me, I could tell he was scared even if he tried to hide it. I knew there wasn't much time, he needs to defeat the Overlord.

"I'll draw her fire so you can make it to the top." I stated as I continued blocking.

"No don't! We can do this together!" his voice shook in fear.

"No." I stated after swinging my sword again. As much as I would like to get credit for saving the world... "There is only one Green Ninja, this is your fight." I knew Lloyd was the only one who could defeat the Overlord and he knew it too.

Lloyd hesitated slightly before taking off up the stairs.

Nya noticed him. "You're hurt!" She taunted, her voice cold and sharp. "You hardly stand a chance!"

Hopefully, she'll forgive me for this later. Taking a running start I launched myself at Nya. "Hiya!" Stabbing the machine with my sword and breaking it. I looked back for a second, noticing Lloyd stopped walking. What is he doing? "Go Lloyd!" He nodded, limping faster up the stairs. I quickly turned my attention to Nya, barely missing the edge of a sword to the face. We exchanged attacks for a minute or two. At least her training is paying off...

She laughed evilly, "That boy doesn't stand a chance against the unbeatable power of the Overlord! It's a shame neither of you will live to see the world after his take over is complete! It's a lost cause!"

Remember, she isn't herself right now, she doesn't mean it.

A flash of light above caught our attention. I could barely make out a golden figure in the center of the light before I made the connection. The light was coming from Lloyd! Nya regained focus and swung her dark sword at me and I blocked.

Ok.. shes definitely gotten better since the skeletons!

I swiped, knocking the sword from her hands. She growled and kicked me square in the chest, pinning me to the wall and making me drop my sword. The building shook as the bright golden light and the overlord shot off the building, circling down and rising again.

"As I said, ninja, save yourself the trouble and just give up!" Nya said mockingly.

"Never!" I snapped back. "Ninja never quit!"

She glanced to the right slightly then back to me, smirking. "They did."

I quickly turned, seeing Cole, Jay, and Zane climbing the stairs, swords drawn threateningly. Oh, give me a break! I shoved her away and grabbed my sword, backing up the stairs more. Another flash of light caught my attention and I looked up again, noticing a black cloud covering the sky and deep echoing laughter. The light shot from the top of the building and across the city. Oh, no... Lloyd!

"Ack!" I grabbed my left arm in pain, barely dodging a spikey blue sword as I backed away more. I need to get out of here fast!

Without thinking, I front flipped over my friends and rushed down the stairs, hearing them growling behind me. As I rounded a corner, a large chunk of building smashed the stairs in front of me.

"Just great.." I looked back, not having many options. Well, here goes nothing. Taking a running start, I jumped. "Ninjago!"

Fire swirled around me as I fell, carrying me a little further from the building before the tornado started to sputter. That's not good... The fire completely went out as I hit the ground, hearing a snap in my arm. I held my arm tighter to my chest as I tried to stand, only to fall back down.

"Urg... Dang, it..." I winced and looked up to see the dragon landing.

"Kai!" Misako shouted, looking worried as she ran over. "Oh my. Are you alright?"

"If I was alright do you think I'd be on the ground holding my arm in pain?" I snapped, feeling sorry after.

Dr. Julien came over to my other side, "Move your hand so I can see." I did what he said and he frowned, wrapping a handkerchief around it. "That should help for now."

"Where are the others?" Sensei Wu asked, looking worried.

"I... Nya was there... dark matter and... and they're gone... the Overlord has them now." And it's my fault... I struggled to my feet, Misako barely catching me before I fell again. "Thanks..."

She nodded, looking at Wu. "We should get Kai somewhere safe, we can discuss what happened later."

He hesitantly nodded and helped get me to the dragon. We took off into the air and I turned to look back at the tower. Dark purple lightning shot out around it and the clouds grew. Something tells me this isn't the end...

The flight was short, luckily, when we landed they helped walk me to the dojo. Dareth lead a group of people out of the dojo.

"Hey, would ya look at that! I knew you guys would be back in no time!" he shouted confidently. "You guys sent that nasty dragon back to where it came from, right? A little of this! Pow! Boom! Woosh!" Punching the air repeatedly and being overdramatic as always. I gave him a glare, he looked confused before looking at my arm and passing out.

The crowd asked question after question but we didn't say a word as we passed them. We turned into one of the back rooms and I finally sat down. Dr. Julien brought over the first aid kit and started to work cutting off the arm sleeve. As he worked I explained what happened, everything up to the point they found me. The three of them stayed quiet, looking worried. Just as I finished talking Dr. Julien was done patching me up, I guess that crash landing on the pavement left me with a broken arm and sprained ankle, who would have guessed?

Misako turned to Sensei. "We should go look for Lloyd, who knows what condition he's in..."

"I'm going too," I stated, standing slowly.

"Oh no you don't young man, you need to rest." Dr. Julien said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Agreed. Misako and I will look for him." Sensei Wu added

"No way! I saw where the light was going! I'm not going to stand around being useless!" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking. "Very well. If you can get to the door on your own then you may go."

Piece of cake. I smirked and stood only to be hit with a wave of dizziness, losing my balance and bumping my foot. "Ow! Urg... my head..."

"I see that you understand my point?" Sensei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Laugh it up, old man..." I mumbled, rubbing my head.

"Just rest Kai, we'll be back with Lloyd in no time." Misako smiled kindly even though she looked worried for her son.

It's not like I have much of a choice... "Fine..." I sighed and looked away.

They walked out, leaving me in the room alone. My mind was still racing after everything that had happened.

We'll find you, Lloyd... I promise... "No point in just sitting here..." I lay down and moments later passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be deleting the older version in a day or two. Please comment and as always have a great day/night!


End file.
